


better than the repercussions

by 0xff



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0xff/pseuds/0xff
Summary: “Am I still smart?” Sonny asks, sliding the glass across the smooth wood of the coffee table and smirking when it clinks against Rafael’s.“Always.”
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	better than the repercussions

"I can't believe I didn't fight back." Sonny murmurs, nursing the drop of scotch Rafael had given him, in a glass he absently believes must have cost Rafael his yearly wage.

"Sometimes it's for the best." Rafael responds from the adjacent room. Sonny just hums, waiting for Rafael to wander over with his own glass and take a seat beside him. They sit in a comfortable silence for a long while, their knees almost touching while they contemplate the earlier occurrence. 

When Rafael finishes his drink, he reaches out to discard his glass on the coffee table by Sonny, resting his hand on Sonny's leg as he does. He glances to Sonny's glass being nestled by his tummy - it doesn’t seem to have gone down much and Rafael hadn't even given him a lot to begin with. Sonny senses Rafael watching him and looks back at him.

"I wanted to keep a clear head." Sonny says, placing his glass down beside Rafael’s. 

“You are a smart person, Sonny.” Rafael says, patting Sonny’s knee. It takes the latter by surprise and he chuckles.

“Yeah? Well I should have said something, or done something.” Even before Sonny is finished speaking, Rafael silently shakes his head. “I just stood there and took it.”

“No you didn’t. You stood there and let him show himself up. At least four people witnessed  _ him  _ saying vile things, not you.” Rafael watches Sonny relent by sighing and shrugging. “You don’t want a suspension for lashing out physically, that’s for sure.”

Sonny doesn’t try to argue any further, he just shuffles closer to Rafael on the couch and allows him to wrap an arm around his waist. A minute later, he wriggles forward to retrieve his glass and finishes it in one, with a scowl. It doesn’t taste  _ bad,  _ he just wasn’t prepared, and Rafael finds it amusing. 

“Am I still smart?” Sonny asks, sliding the glass across the smooth wood of the coffee table and smirking when it clinks against Rafael’s.

“Always.” There isn’t a hint of sarcasm in his voice, and his tone is filled with warmth and affection. Sonny smiles affectionately in return and it evolves into a giggle from the buzz of alcohol as he settles back into Rafael’s side. It isn’t long before Sonny’s eyes flutter shut and Rafael presses a kiss to the former’s ruffled hair. 

**Author's Note:**

> wow i wrote fluff for once nice   
> hope u enjoyed  
> ty


End file.
